


Talking Down

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: "Actually, I kinda like being talked down to."





	Talking Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



> Set sometime before S15E5.

Stretched out in the sun, Grif arched his back, groaning happily as it popped. Days like this were to be savored and since the water park had been built, he had been taking it in. Nothing needed to be done. No cleaning, no chores, and best of all, no war. He was living life to its fullest, which for him meant doing absolutely doing nothing at all. Sunbathing in his armor was just one of the perks. The water from the pool was starting to glint onto his visor and he grimaced, grumbling and getting up from his spot to head inside.

Grif had shed his armor plating for the day, lounging his his exosuit, finding the entire process of taking the entire thing off far too cumbersome at the given time. Simmons wandered in, after shedding his own armor plating, lying down on the makeshift couch next to him. Grif pet Simmons’ hair as soon as his head touched his lap, running through to comb out the non-existent tangles and caressing his cheek. Simmons turned over in his lap, looking up at him and grinning. He crawled up and sat on Grif’s stomach, much to his protest, leaning down to kiss him softly, laying another one on his lips before taking his hand and sliding down onto his lap. 

“Did you have to sit on me? Lap, fine, but gut? Come on, dude.” Grif pushed his face away playfully, but Simmons misread him, frowning and looking away.

“Fine.” He slid off Grif’s stomach, moving to sit on his lap.  

“God, Simmons! Will you once in your life realize that not everything is about putting you down?” Grif rolled his eyes, turning away. Simmons had pushed himself halfway off Grif’s lap before Grif pulled him back, and pressed a light series of kisses to the back of his neck. 

“That’s the thing, Grif. Actually, I kinda like being talked down to.” He swung his feet off to the side, barely touching the ground and blushing as he tried to the erection growing under his exosuit. Grif slapped his hands away and pulled him in to kiss him again, just as soft as before.

“Ya know, I can work with that. Come on, Simmons.” Grif helped Simmons up, standing close to him as he stood and ran his hands over Simmons’ cock through his suit and leaned down to kiss his neck. He held out his hand, pulling Simmons into their bunk.

Grif could be convinced to move faster if it was something he wanted, and having Simmons naked was high on that list. His lips pressed against the back of Simmons’ neck, his hands working down his body to help him step out of the exosuit and kick it away. He kept one hand on his chest, moving between metal plating and warm skin while his other hand fished a small bottle out of the side table drawer. 

“I want to watch you spread yourself for me. I want you to prep that ass like you’re getting ready for the biggest dick you’ve ever taken because I know how much a little bitch like you loves adding the numbers up.” He grazed his teeth against Simmons’ shoulder as he pushed him forward, bending him over and leaning back to sit on their bunk. “Let’s see if we can add up to four this time. Unless you’re bad at math.”

The blush spread across Simmons’ face as he lubed up two of his fingers, pushing one of them inside him. Grif smirked under his helmet. He didn’t expect the blush. Simmons’ finger pushed in deep, drawing out almost a whine before Grif signaled, leaning forward to tap his thigh and Simmons added a second finger.

“There you go. Just like I told you. Make sure your fingers are slicked up before you… there you go.” Grif was still in his exosuit as Simmons bent over naked before him, spreading himself open for Grif with lubed fingers. Two fingers disappeared, and Grif bit his lip as Simmons fucked himself open. Small whimpers escaped Simmons’ lips and Grif rubbed himself through his exosuit. He slowly unzipped the suit, slowly shedding it as the tiny gasps grew louder. Grif enjoyed the sight of his boyfriend fucking himself on his fingers more than he wanted to admit, tossing aside his previous idea of adding up the fingers to try something… else.

“Come here.” Grif nodded down to his hardened cock, stroking himself and Simmons pulled his fingers out of his ass and turned around, looking for a towel to clean his fingers. He threw the towel and as he turned around, Grif stopped him. 

“Nuh uh. Turn back.” Grif grabbed Simmons’ small metal plug from the bedside table, complete with maroon gem. Grif popped it in his mouth, licking the tip and spread Simmons back open as he slowly pushed the plug into him. After being met with a soft moan, the plug sank into him and Grif patted his ass. “Good boy. Turn around.”

Simmons turned back, kneeling in front of Grif and feeling the softness of his stomach with his hands as he licked down the hardness of his shaft. Grif groaned softly, running his fingers across Simmons’ cheek and caressing the metal. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, watching Simmons bob his head over his shaft and curl his tongue around the head. Grif knew not to do anything more than encourage Simmons to go at his own pace, but the feel of his soft lips always made him come undone.

“Ya know, if you worked this well under pressure as you did your military exams, you wouldn’t have been labeled a simulation trooper.” Simmons doubled down his efforts, pressing his tongue to the underside of Grif’s cock as he pulled up off of it, drawing a moan out of him. Grif had to brush Simmons’ hair out of his face to get a better angle on watching his cock slide in and out of his mouth, biting his lip in desperation to keep his eyes open. He loved watching Simmons like this, desperate and vulnerable, and so  _ his _ that Grif had to marvel how he got so lucky.

“Hey Simmons.” Simmons looked up. “I know why you’re here. The reason is in your mouth.” Simmons suppressed a laugh and swallowed down around Grif’s shaft, teasing the tip against the back of his throat after pulling back the foreskin. He knew how much Grif loved it when he took him that deep. 

Fuck, it had been too long since Simmons had sucked his cock like he needed it to live. He tangled his fingers in Simmons’ hair, pushing his head down a little  and groaned, feeling his cock throbbed at the back of his boyfriend’s throat. Grif didn’t bother holding back that moan. He let go so Simmons could pull up off of him, licking away the trail of saliva from his mouth. Simmons licking his lips like that always made Grif ready for what came next, but he stopped himself from getting too excited and ending things early. He needed to savor this. He needed Simmons more, though. Grif stopped thinking and just went into action. 

“You almost suck cock as well as you kiss ass. Now, hands at your sides.” He pulled Simmons’ face away from his cock by his hair, motioning for him to stand up. Grif hummed,  reaching forward to grab Simmons’ shaft, stroking him lazily and running his thumb over the tip, wetting it with precum. Simmons let out a soft whine and Grif brought a finger to his lips to hush him. 

“Now now, don’t want people to hear you, do you?” Grif grabbed the bottle of lube again, leaving Simmons’ cock to slick up his own. He moved Simmons out of the way to grab the towel they just used and cleaned his hand off. He leaned back and patted his lap. 

“Come here, nerd. Get on my cock. I want to see your face as you do what you’re told.” Simmons nodded eagerly, climbing back up onto Grif’s lap and wiggling his hips. Grif looked at him expectantly, and Simmons reached back, pulled out the plug, and guided Grif into him with a contented sigh. Simmons leaned down to kiss him and Grif rested his hands on his hips, guiding his boyfriend to move a little faster. He quickly broke the kiss and mumbled against Simmons’ neck.

“Keep going if you don’t want me to tell everyone I saw you folding your underwear.” Simmons nodded quickly, looking over at the door before picking up his pace. 

Grif carded his fingers through his hair, gripping it and pulling Simmons’ face right in front of his own. “You fucking nerd, faster.” 

Simmons nodded with more urgency, leaning in for another kiss. He bit at Grif’s lips tentatively, testing the pressure until he drew a moan out of him. Simmons grinned and nibbled, kissing him deeper. Grif pulled his head back, letting out a small hiss, thrusting up into Simmons’ slickness. He let go of his hair and brought both of his hands back to Simmons’ hips, thrusting harder and holding onto him with a bruising intensity. Thankfully, Simmons didn’t wander around naked often. He was able to hide a lot of the bites and bruises that way. Grif licked his lip at the soft pant from his boyfriend’s mouth, looking down. 

“You’re such a control freak, your cock is leaking at me controlling you.” The slap of skin to skin increased and Grif let go of Simmons’ hips, pleased that he was keeping the same rhythm as he thrust up into him. Grif suppressed a moan as Simmons squeezed around him. It was enough for him to turn the tables. He grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled the two of them over, positioning himself over Simmons, and kept the same pace. Simmons mouth slacked open as Grif took him, arching up into the thrusts and reaching down to grasp at his cock before Grif slapped his hand away. Grif shook his head. 

“Who do you love being in charge of you?”

“Sarge!”

“Okay, no, but we can work on that. Who’s in charge of your ass?”

“Grif!”

“That’s better.” Grif reached between them, grasping Simmons’ cock and stroking him, pistoning into his ass faster, hard enough to brush against the nerve bundle that made Simmons whimper. Grif stroked his shaft a few times before Simmons came, the first spurt hitting his face and hair, the rest of it collecting on his stomach. It had been too long since they had a chance to do this and Grif couldn’t hold on any longer, spilling himself into Simmons. He didn’t want to pull out right away, but he had to, rolling himself to the side. He lazily reached for the towel, finding one of his musty t-shirts and cleaning himself up before tossing it over to Simmons. 

The two of them laid there for a good few minutes, catching their breath and soaking in the afterglow. 

“Better clean that up out of your hair in case someone comes in.”

Simmons laughed. “Hey, you came. That means I can be in charge again.” He threw the t-shirt back, missing and hitting Grif in the face. He tossed it away and pulled Simmons in to snuggle. 

“Ha, you wish.” Grif pulled him in for another kiss, soft and sweet as he swiped his tongue against his lips. He held onto him close, whispering in his ear.  “I want you to clean up our room. You just love working for it.” Simmons blushed and nodded, pressing his forehead over to Grif’s.

“I’ll do it on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“Borrow Donut’s maid outfit.”

  
  



End file.
